<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood, Sweat, Tears by PastelSpaceDain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608092">Blood, Sweat, Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelSpaceDain/pseuds/PastelSpaceDain'>PastelSpaceDain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original - Fandom, Victorian Era - Fandom, slow romance - Fandom, vampire - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, Drama, LGBTQ, Manipulation, Multi, Slow Romance, Torture, Victorian era, nobles - Freeform, ongoing, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelSpaceDain/pseuds/PastelSpaceDain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prophecies are heard in many different tales, but a common theme is a chosen one bringing about the end.  Avery was told from a young age that was his destiny.  To bring the end of everything, humans and vampires alike, so the world may start anew.  So that was how he lived his life, working to become the heir to the family name as one of the Thirteen Nobles of the Vampire Society, and bring about the end as well.</p><p>The Nobles had never been a very progressive group, ran by elders who have been in power for far too long.  Being born only half vampire, Amelia was never well liked among the society that raised her and the siblings in which she shared blood.  But with her return to the life she once left behind, she's determined to right the wrongs of those who made not only her life miserable, but also those who she cares for. </p><p>But a friend from his childhood returns and Avery becomes distracted from his duties.  She notices this change in him and is determined to find out how it was caused.  Was it really because of his so called 'destiny'?  Or is there more behind it?</p><p>A change is coming.</p><p>An end to the world, and a new beginning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Upon Nights Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “For a moment there, I thought you were going to let him get away.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    The moon cut barely a sliver through the dark night, only a few wispy clouds scudding around to obscure the stars. Two people stood over a body at the end of a dark alley, one cradling a crossbow and the other resting a machete on their shoulder. The man they had slain had three crossbow bolts protruding from his chest and had his head cleanly chopped off at the neck.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
    “I wasn’t going to let him get away, Desmond. I was going for a little drama,” the woman with the machete said with a shrug. Amelia wiped her blade on their victim’s trousers and slid it back into the sheath slung across her back. Her long dark hair was braided and twisted into a bun at the back of her head. Where her hair was neat, her partner had a tousled head of light brown locks.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The pair were dressed in a similar fashion; riding boots, black trousers and waistcoats, and white shirts. A silver key hung on a leather cord around each of their necks. Des knelt by the body, relieving the corpse of its money purse and assorted valuables. “My sincerest apologies.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
    Amelia walked over to where the severed head had rolled and picked it up by the hair, peering at its fangs for a moment before stuffing it into a rough cloth sack from her belt.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Have you ever thought that maybe you’re too comfortable with what we do, Lia?” Desmond asked, getting to his feet with a folded piece of paper in his hands. She shrugged, throwing the sack over her shoulder. He held out the note. “What do you make of this?” She took the paper, tossing the head into Desmond’s arms, and peered at it in the darkness, frown creasing her features. As her stormy grey eyes shuffled back and forth, she started to smile.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    A short time later, the pair found themselves huddled on the rooftop of a closed shop adjacent to a large house. The faint sounds of music and conversation filtered through the quiet night. Upon reading the letter, Amelia had told Desmond that it was in fact a coded invitation to an aristocratic social event, the kind that was only attended by the highest levels of vampire society.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was an opportunity they couldn’t pass up.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    “You know, Lia, one of these days you’re going to have to explain to the council how you know</p><p>some of this stuff. Wouldn’t mind knowing myself. That note we found didn’t say anything about</p><p>any fancy vampire party.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    “If we can bring them back the head of a member of one of the thirteen families, they won’t care</p><p>how I know it,” she muttered, not taking her eyes off the building. “And I wish you wouldn’t call</p><p>me that.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    “So what are we waiting for? Plenty of them have left already.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    “In groups. We need to corner one on its own.” Amelia reached up slowly to draw her weapon.</p><p>“There. Let’s go.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    Their feet hit the cobblestones and they moved out in sync. They followed a girl in her late teens, dressed elegantly in a brown and gold gown, humming quietly to herself. After a few blocks, Desmond broke off from his partner and ducked down a side street. It was a tactic they had used many times before, with the goal of herding their prey into a situation where it was trapped between them. Amelia gave her partner a few more blocks to get set up before drawing a silver-tipped stake with her free hand. Then she pursed her lips and whistled the haunting tune that was their signal.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    The vampire turned.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    On cue, the vampire ran when she saw Amelia behind her wielding a stake. The hunter grinned as she took off after her. The pair had only been sprinting for a moment when the familiar twang of a crossbow sang through the darkness. Amelia saw her quarry dodge the bolt and come to a halt, looking back and forth as if for an escape. She darted between two buildings; precisely according to plan.<br/>
   </p><p>    She met up with Desmond at the mouth of the alley and they advanced towards their prey together. Splitting up was an excellent strategy for keeping the fight on the turf they chose, but they would  need a united front to kill an aristocrat. As they moved forward, they found that the path actually opened up into something of a small courtyard, dark and abandoned at this time of night. When the vampire faced them, realizing it was trapped, Amelia only betrayed her surprise with the smallest hesitation in her step.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
    Better do this quickly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
    She tightened her grip on her weapons and attacked. It was hard. They’d known it would be. But after several minutes struggle, the pair managed to get their prey pinned up against the wall. The humans were breathing hard, their clothes and hair tousled and out of place. Desmond had his crossbow aimed over Amelia’s shoulder. Amelia held her machete against the vampire’s throat, other hand poised to thrust the stake in her chest. She hardened herself to make the final thrust, when their quarry spoke for the first time.<br/>
   </p><p>    “Amelia!”<br/>
   </p><p>    Amelia froze.</p><p> </p><p>    ~~~~</p><p> </p><p>    The night had been busy, as did most days for Avery. He was hosting a party tonight, and everything needed to be perfect. He wasn’t a fan of being disorganized and especially with this being a social event things needed to be in their place.  The aristocratic society of noble vampires were harsh and judgmental, to say the least. He walked his grounds, checking in with each servant as he passed. Nothing could be late and no tablecloth could be off center, perfection is what he yearned for.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    He was already dressed for the party, in his finest clothes and brightest golds. His pale brown hair was tied back with a white ribbon, and his silver eyes focused on finding and fixing every imperfection. Many of the guests had began to arrive, with one specific family joining early as they normally did when he was the host.  The Brockington family was a family he was well acquainted with through his childhood, although being fond of them was a different story.   He had greeted them upon their arrival, although there was one missing. The youngest one, whom rather liked to snoop through his homes during nights like this. With a sigh he left the rest of the preparations to one of the servants as he left the estate.<br/>
<br/>
    The sun had set hours ago, as Avery made his way into town.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
    Avery was lucky to catch onto the scent of the curious girl he searched for rather quickly. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    But she wasn't alone.<br/>
   </p><p>    He saw them long before they made their move, two hunters following the girl. He stayed a safe distance away, crouched on a rooftop of a building not far from the others, watching as the two cornered the girl before herding her down an alleyway. He frowned as he watched the fight the girl was loosing. Honestly, he was disappointed. He thought she knew better than to let herself get cornered in the middle of the night by herself. And with the way the other two fought, it was obvious they knew what they were doing, most likely hunters. He stood from his spot on the roof of the building next to the battle, sighing as he pushed his bangs back. <br/>
   </p><p>    The girl called out a familiar name and with no hesitation he let himself fall from the roof to silently land behind the two hunters that held the girl against the wall. <br/>
   </p><p>    The female hunter had hesitated, and that was her mistake.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    With no more than a flick, he placed his hand on the man's shoulder and pulled him back, sending him into the wall behind them like a rag doll. He landed roughly into the brick, shattering much of  it, and next was Amelia. With one step forward and a small push, Amelia was thrown out of the way, sending her down the alleyway.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    Amelia hadn’t even noticed Desmond being thrown before she was sent flying herself. She had enough presence of mind to drop her weapons before she hit the ground with a thud and rolled a few extra feet. Her hands stung where they had scraped along the stones during her flight, but she ignored the pain. With a quiet groan, she pushed herself up to sit, brain scrambling to catch up and figure them a way out of this situation. One aristocrat-level vampire the two of them could have handled, maybe, but two meant they were definitely in over their heads.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    The girl dropped to the ground, gathering herself as Avery ignored her and pursed his lips in thought, lazily looking over to Amelia. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he saw her. It had been so long.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    "Not even a notice of your return?" He mused, although his voice was not light and sarcastic. Rather it was drawn out and low, intimidating and cold.</p><p> </p><p>    As she raised her head, she found herself looking at another familiar face and this time it stopped her in her tracks. Amelia’s eyes widened and her heart thudded in her chest. As if this wasn’t bad  enough already. The moment she was able, she tore her gaze away from Avery and glanced over at Desmond, who was recovering from his meeting with the wall. Desmond didn’t know anything. That was the way Amelia preferred it. He looked at her questioningly and she raised a hand, signaling him to stay down for now. Then she looked back at Avery.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    “Don’t,” she said, too low for Desmond to hear, but she knew very well that vampire senses were stronger. “I’m not back. I’m not coming back.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    The small grin that Avery held faded quickly as he heard Amelia speak. She was wise to tell her teammate to stay down, but her words were not something he wanted to hear. His eyes glanced over at Desmond for a moment before looking back to Amelia and narrowing his silver eyes. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    So, her friend didn't know about her. Somehow that wasn't surprising to him. He adjusted the jacket to the white suit he wore and then smoothed it down, something he did when he was aggravated.</p><p> </p><p>    "You must return." Avery said with no regard to Amelia wanting to keep Desmond from knowing anything. "Do you not know how much you are missed?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    Amelia closed her eyes as Avery spoke, trying to keep her temper in check. Great. That was going to be hard to explain if they managed to get out of this. She took several deep breaths, running through her options, few as they were. Desmond was watching them both with a look that was more concern than confusion. Amelia could tell by the furrow in his brow that he was also trying to come up with a plan. She shook her head when they locked gazes, a warning not to do anything rash.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    “You and I both know that isn’t true,” she replied, still too quietly for her partner to hear, bringing her attention back to Avery. “Please, don’t make this any more complicated than it has to be."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    Avery's grin widened, a soft chuckle escaping him as he brushed his hair back.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    He ran his tongue along his sharpened teeth before clicking his tongue. "I am not the one who made things complicated." He said. He glanced between her and Desmond, knowing the looks they shared were planning an escape.  "You need to come home." He said. "It's time to stop this game of playing hunter."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    “Lia?” Desmond’s raised voice carried across the courtyard.<br/>
   </p><p>    Avery scoffed at Desmond as he spoke up. “Nicknames. Cute.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    “Just let me take care of this, Desmond!” she snapped back, low on patience. Amelia slowly got to her feet, brushing dirt from her clothes. She wasn’t sure how this was going to play out, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to keep letting Avery look down on her like that. “That place was never home for me. There’s nothing for me to go back to even if I wanted to. Especially not now. I’m not playing; this isn’t a game.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    He wasn't going to get her to come back, not tonight, nor was he stupid enough to take on two hunters. He knew Amelia and how strong she was. Plus, he had no interest in ruining his outfit just before the party. Instead he held out his arm, placing his hand on the back of the other vampire girl who had been watching this play out with a look of almost anger. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    "Of course it's a game." He said, knowing his words would cause a rift of distrust between Amelia and Desmond. "It's always been a game."  He stepped forward, closer to Amelia with a raised eyebrow and a knowing grin. "But before you go, tell me, how have you been feeling  lately?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>    The snide remark Amelia had been planning to make died on her lips, hands freezing in their task of straightening her sleeve cuffs. Something like panic flitted across her features for a moment as her mind cast back unbidden on memories from the last several months. Insomnia, headaches, a burning in her throat and chest, the sun feeling twice as hot as it had business being. A couple instances where she had been bedridden for days at a time, then seemingly fine out of nowhere. It was all she could do to keep Desmond from talking to the Society's surgeons. Amelia dropped her voice low again. "How can you know about that?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    Avery grinned, seeing that his comment got under her skin. "I know a lot more than you give me credit for, Amelia." He said before glancing over at Desmond. "A lot more than your little pet here seems to know." He added, lowering his voice so only she could hear. He laughed in amusement before turning, leading the girl with him. He raised his other hand in a lazy wave, "I have business I must attend to." He said as he walked away. "I shall see you soon, Amelia." He promised.<br/>
<br/>
    Both hunters watched the vampires go silently, not moving until they were sure they had left. Amelia moved before Desmond did, walking forward to pick up her fallen weapons and slipping them into their respective sheaths. She didn’t have time to worry about what Avery had said, she was much more preoccupied with coming up with a story Desmond would believe. God, why did it have to be him that happened upon them? She shouldn’t have gotten so eager; it was a stupid idea to go after one of the nobility in the first place. Amelia sighed, hearing Des come up beside her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    “Do you think they’ve gone?” he asked, hefting the crossbow onto his shoulder and glancing around.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    “Yes, but we should get out of the area all the same.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    “Okay.” There was a pause as he looked at her. “What the hell was that about? That vampire knew you.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    “Des-”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    “No!” Desmond put a hand on Amelia’s shoulder and peered into her face. “No more of this mysterious past bullshit, Lia. I’m your partner.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    She shrugged him off. “I will tell you, Des. I just...can’t right now. Please just trust me.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>    He frowned. “You know I do. More than anyone.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just a Little Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Des and Lia get reassigned to a new district.</p><p>Avery and Lia have a little chat. </p><p>Lia has a lot of explaining to do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Hey!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>  <b>This story is an ongoing role play between a friend and I.  It's gone on to well over 800,000 words, and became such a world I wanted to try to reformat it into more of a novel.  I'm sharing it not only because do I love escaping to this world of vampires, but also because other people reading it gives me motivation to work on it more.</b></p><p> </p><p>  <b>**With all of the writing we have, I would be willing to consider Beta readers, if anyone is interested in helping me out.  The farther I get into it, the more work it needs, as there are many times we just go 'eh no one else is going to read it we don't need to explain this part'. </b></p><p> </p><p>  <b>Please, let me know how you like it and if you want more!</b></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     A little over a week later, the pair were reassigned to a new district. The posting was meant to be a little more permanent, complete with a house to live in rather than being put up in an inn. As they got settled in, Desmond could tell that something was still bothering Amelia, catching her glaring fixedly out windows on more than occasion. <br/><br/></p><p>     Amelia was feeling a little paranoid. They certainly couldn’t refuse an assignment, but she had spent more time than necessary poring over a map of that part of the city. She couldn’t be certain, but there was a nagging part of her memory that was telling her that the townhouse that belonged to her old friend Avery’s family was in a nearby neighborhood.<br/><br/>     She kept catching Desmond watching her. Amelia could tell that he wanted to ask about that night again. It was during one of those times that she excused herself from the house to go to the market alone. Dressed inconspicuously in a simple dress, hair down, basket threaded over arm, she went out to blend with the early evening crowds.<br/><br/>     A dark wooded carriage made it’s way down the rough streets of the city, dark curtains covered the windows, hiding Avery inside as he watched the townspeople go about their days.  Shepherd-less herds were all they are.  Humans were weak and unnecessary, yet they were everywhere.  He only perked up when he saw a woman walking down the street.  Her hair was down, a simple dress on and a basket full of food from the market on her arm.  Avery knocked on the side of the carriage twice, signaling he wanted the driver to pull over and stop. As the carriage rolled to a stop, the door swung open, although no one came out. <br/><br/>     Amelia halted in her tracks, staring at the open door of the carriage. Then her eyes traveled along the length of the thing, taking in all the details that told her more about the carriage's owner. She brushed one hand against her thigh, checking that the stake strapped there was still secure under her skirts. She stood her ground, guard up. <br/><br/></p><p>     “Is that you, Avery?” Amelia asked in that same quiet, level tone she had used in the courtyard.<br/><br/></p><p>     Avery waited for Amelia to notice him,  a smile growing on his lips as he heard her speak. <br/><br/></p><p>     "Will you run?" He asked playfully.  "Or would you join me for a ride?" He inspected his fingernails as he waited for her to make her decision.<br/><br/></p><p>     She weighed her options, looking up and down the road then to the descending sun to judge the time. Then after heaving a great sigh, Amelia stepped up into the carriage, pulling the door shut behind her. She settled on the seat opposite Avery, putting her basket next to her before folding her hands in her lap. Her eyes were carefully blank as she regarded him coolly. <br/><br/></p><p>     "Well? What do you want?"<br/><br/></p><p>     Avery took his time, he was in no rush after all.  He watched her, his silver eyes almost glowing in the dark carriage.  A small smirk tugged at his lips as he watched her.  "Have we really grown that distant during your time away that you can't even greet an old friend warmly?" He asked. He sat with one leg over the other, and his hands folded in his lap.  He seemed relaxed, at ease, and non-threatening.  Different from the last time they saw each other.  "You ran away, but I do not remember it being my fault.  I just wanted to talk." He said calmly.<br/><br/>     Her eyebrow twitched, the only indicator of her sour mood. She was heavily confused by this situation, but she wasn't going to let that show if she could help it. "I'm not the one who threw the other twenty feet upon our reunion, but sure, let's just talk."<br/><br/></p><p>     Avery laughed, finding amusement in her comment.  "You were about to kill your own sister." He reminded her as he knocked on the side of the carriage, signaling for the driver to continue.  The carriage jerked before the trotting of the horses could be heard.  "Is that how you greet us after so long?" He asked.  "We were worried sick about you." His tone didn't sound as sympathetic as his words.  "We were ready to welcome you back with open arms, and you greet us prepared to drive a stake in our hearts.  Were we really that horrible to you?"<br/><br/>     "Who is this 'we'? Who is 'us'?" Amelia let a bitter laugh escape her. "I don't know how you remember things, Avery, but you were the only one who treated me with any sort of decency. My family, including my sister, were quite horrible to me. Honestly, I had no intention of seeing any of you again. I made a mistake, staking out that party. But it was nothing personal. It was just work."<br/><br/></p><p>     Avery frowned, his light and amusing demeanor changing.  "Hm." He hummed as he raised his hand to his chin, as if he was thinking.  After a moment he seemed to relax once again, his eyes softening.  "Why did you leave?" He asked.  "Without telling me a thing."<br/><br/></p><p>     "I couldn't stay," she replied, voice so soft it was almost a whisper. "I was never going to have a place in that world. I would have just been miserable until I died. I needed to find out if there was something else out there for me." <br/><br/></p><p>     Amelia hesitantly met his eyes, letting the blank mask fall from her features. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought it would be easier to just make a clean break, leave it all behind."<br/><br/></p><p>     For the first time since they met again, Avery held a look of hurt rather than coldness. "You wanted a way out, to escape, but choose to hunt those you share blood with." He said, looking back at her, his silver eyes cold once again. “Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked curiously.  He let his hand fall back into his lap, his fingers lacing once again as he turned his head to look at the dark curtain on the carriage.  If the curtain had been opened, he would have been watching the street as they rode, but instead it was blacked out to allow no sunlight. <br/><br/></p><p>     A tinge of red flashed across her cheeks and the laugh that escaped her lips was strained. She twisted her fingers together in her lap while she straightened out her answer. Like this whole situation, it was complicated.<br/><br/></p><p>     "I...found a place where I can make a contribution, yes." Amelia turned her own head, to look at the curtains on her side of the carriage. "I'm useful, I'm valued. But I didn't leave with the intention of becoming a hunter."<br/><br/></p><p>     Avery watched Amelia.  "You are valued.  You just don't know your purpose yet." He said. He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward.  "But I know.  I've always known how special you were.  How needed you were."<br/><br/></p><p>     Amelia felt a chill run down her spine and as he leaned forward, every one of her defenses went back up. She held up a hand. "Don't. I don't know what game you're playing, but it doesn't matter. You don't like what I'm doing; I get it. But I didn't have a choice. I knew almost nothing of the human world. I was raised in a noble household; I had no skills to survive on. But I knew vampires. Hunting was something I could do." <br/><br/></p><p>     She pretended to busy herself straightening things in her basket, not quite willing to meet his eyes. Amelia didn't want to participate in this conversation anymore. <br/><br/></p><p>     "We can request an assignment elsewhere. Des isn't much of a city boy anyway."<br/><br/></p><p>     Avery straightened back up, leaning back into his seat.  He returned his leg to its crossed position once again.  "Ah yes. Your friend." His tone held a hint of spite.  "Tell me, how did you two meet?" <br/><br/></p><p>     Amelia frowned. "Desmond is my partner. We were in training together, got along well. Hunters always work in at least a pair, you know that."<br/><br/></p><p>     Avery straightened out his jacket, smoothing down the front.  "Hunters work in pairs.  A vow to work together and have unquestionable trust with each other. They share their lives together, and to be able to watch each other's backs they need to be completely transparent with each other." He said, smirking, flashing his eyes up to Amelia.  "You don’t keep secrets from your partner, do you?" <br/><br/></p><p>     "I've told him everything he needs to know," Amelia told him through gritted teeth. Her hands clenched into fists in her lap. "We have an understanding. There's things in his past that Des doesn't want to talk about either."<br/><br/></p><p>     He relished in the fact he was getting under her skin.  "Like being born half vampire? Would he understand if he knew you share blood with those you kill? Or that you were raised by them? A Noble nonetheless." He mused, finding humor in her pretend relationship with the humans.<br/><br/>     "Yes." Her answer came instantly, though Amelia knew it wasn't what he wanted to hear. But through all the chaos of the last week or so, this was something she could be sure about. <br/><br/></p><p>     Avery frowned, hearing how 'trustworthy' her friend was.<br/><br/></p><p>      "It might take him some time, but if anyone is going to have my back after learning the truth, it's Desmond."  She was quiet for a moment, thinking back to her memories of this man when they had been children. It wasn't something she thought of often anymore. Most of the memories were tied up with others of emotional torture at the hands of her siblings, dismissal from her parents. Then she met his eyes again. "You didn't used to be like this."<br/><br/>     He smiled as he met her eyes.  "Not all of us can try to run away from the inevitable." He said, running his hand through his hair.<br/><br/></p><p>    "I didn't try," Amelia corrected, lifting her basket into her lap. "I did."<br/><br/></p><p>     Looking at him, there was a part of her that didn't want the carriage ride to end. These conversations may have been fraught with conflict and hard questions, but this was still Avery. Still the only person she had been able to count on as a friend until she had joined the Hunter's Society. No matter how much they glared at each other, that much hadn't changed.  "I should get going. Des will be waiting for me."<br/><br/></p><p>     Avery frowned as he reached over to knock twice on the carriage with his knuckle.  The carriage rolled to a stop and Avery sighed.  "I miss you, Amelia." He said, silver eyes looking up at her once more, letting the smallest amount of his emotion through. <br/><br/></p><p>     “You shouldn’t. We were children, Avery, when we were friends. We didn’t know any better; that we weren’t meant to live in the same world. But we’re adults now. Time to move on.”<br/><br/></p><p>     Without giving him a chance to reply, Amelia opened the door to the carriage and stepped out into the warmth of the setting sun. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>     “You’re later getting back than I expected,” Desmond commented as she slipped in the back door. He moved forward to take the basket from her hands. “I made you a cup of tea. Go get changed, I’ll sort supper. A note came while you were out; we’re meant to patrol tonight.”<br/><br/></p><p>     Amelia was so lost in thought that she hadn’t noticed that her partner was dressed for hunting. She gratefully gave up the basket and exchanged it for the warm tea while reading the note. When she’d finished her drink, she ran up to her room to strip off her dress. Putting on the more practical outfit instantly helped her feel more in control after being in such an emotionally vulnerable state. Too many thoughts of the past; hanging the silver key around her neck helped ground her to the present. She braided her hair and twisted it up into a bun before trotting back downstairs with weapons in one hand and boots in the other.<br/><br/></p><p>     “Oi!” Des exclaimed when she dropped machete and stakes on the table, then bent over to pull on boots. “No weapons on the table, you! I don’t know about you, Lia, but I was raised in a right proper household.”<br/><br/></p><p>     Amelia glared at him, though the effect of it was lost in the grin she wore. Still, she moved her things to the floor before finishing lacing up her boots. They ate their supper and waited for it to get dark. While out on patrol, Amelia did her best to steer their route away from the more posh town homes in the area. The night seemed quiet, for such a busy city.<br/><br/></p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>     "Aves!" </p><p>     A man with short red hair and bright violet eyes bounded over to Avery as he stepped out of the carriage.  Avery scowled, ignoring the man as he walked inside.  He wasn’t in the mood to deal with his energy, his conversation with Amelia still fresh in his mind. The man frowned before closing the doors and turning to follow Avery, catching up to him and then walking in stride. "What's got you down in the dumps?" he asked. <br/><br/></p><p>     "Nothing.  Go home, August." Avery said, making his way down one of the hallways. <br/><br/></p><p>     "Come on Aves, I know you better than that." He said. "Did you strike out with a girl?" He asked, grinning. "Or a boy?" <br/><br/></p><p>     Avery shot his friend a look of annoyance before scoffing.  "She's hardly anyone I would have romantic interest in." Avery answered, causing August to gasp. <br/><br/></p><p>     "I knew there was someone!" He said in excitement. "Who is she~?" <br/><br/></p><p>     Avery narrowed his eyes as he stopped walking, not looking at his friend.  "Amelia is in town." He said softly.<br/><br/></p><p>     August looked surprised for a moment before pursing his lips in thought. "I'm guessing she wasn't happy to see you." August said. "You did see her, right? Is she coming back?"<br/><br/></p><p>     Avery shook his head. "No." He said before a grin spread across his lips. "But she will." He said.<br/><br/></p><p>     August pouted. That was the look of a man with a terrible idea.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>